character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Piccolo (Canon)/Paleomario66
|-|With Weighted clothing= |-|Without Weighted clothing= 'Summary' Piccolo is the Namekian reincarnation and final child of King Piccolo as well as the final villain in the Dragon Ball series, and a protagonist in Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Dragon Ball GT. A wise, expert strategist who was originally a ruthless enemy of Goku, Piccolo later becomes a permanent member of the Z Fighters during Dragon Ball Z, specifically when he forms a close bond with Goku's son Gohan after training him in preparation for the impending arrival of the Saiyans and other future threats. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 5-B | 5-A | 4-B | 4-B | 4-B | 2-C | 2-B Name: Piccolo Jr./Ma Jr. Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Genderless Age: 27 during the Universe 6 Saga (Spent 1 year in the Room of Spirit and Time) Classification: Alien/Namekian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert in Martial Arts, Flight, Ki Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Magic, Matter Manipulation, Sealing (Via the Mafuba), Enhanced Senses (Has extremely good hearing and can sense ki), Regeneration (Mid), Size Manipulation, Can reflect the Mafuba, Can extend his arms to great lengths, Duplication, Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: Planet level+ (Should be far above his father) | Large Planet level (Capable of one shotting the Moon and making it explode. After several months of trainining, ecame much stronger than Raditz, easily one-shotting a Saibamen, and was the strongest of the Z Warriors to fight Nappa, slightly harming him with a Ki Blast) | Solar System level (Superior to second form Frieza) | Solar System level (Equal to Android 17. His power eclipsed that of Super Saiyan Vegeta and Android 18) | Solar System level (Stronger than Goten and Trunks. Was confident in taking on Dabura after the latter had obliterated Kibito and casually avoided attacks from base Goku and Vegeta. Unlike Vegeta, Piccolo rarely, if ever, underestimates his opponents) | Multi-Universe level (Almost comparable to a weakened Frost, who in turn fought base Goku to a near standstill, even gaining the upper hand against him occasionally) | Multiverse level (Restrained a rusty Super Saiyan 2 Gohan) Speed: High Hypersonic (His ki blasts are this fast, and he kept up with Goku, who could dodge and outspeed them) | Relativistic (Fired a blast that hit the moon in 3.15 seconds) | At least FTL (Could keep up with Frieza's second form) | Massively FTL | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class+ (Can trade blows with Goku) | Large Planet Class | Solar System level (Stronger than second form Frieza) | Solar System Class | Solar System Class | Multi-Universal | Multiversal Durability: Planet level+ (Survived Goku's Super Kamehameha) | Large Planet level | Solar System level (Could take blasts from Third Form Frieza) | Solar System level | Solar System level | Multi-Universe level | Multiverse level, regeneration makes him difficult to kill Stamina: Extremely High (Can rip off damaged limbs and regenerate them) Range: Standard melee range. Multiple Kilometers with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Several Thousand Kilometers with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. High Universal with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. High Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: Weighted clothing Intelligence: Piccolo has mastery of various martial arts techniques and skills, years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies whom have various abilities and powers. He is also a combat/tactical genius for the most parts. Also, Piccolo has all knowledge possessed by Kami. Weaknesses: Piccolo can't survive in the vacuum of space, he can get weaker if low on Ki, and can die if his head is destroyed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ki Blast:' The most basic form of energy wave. *'Giant Form' (Also known as Super Namek): Piccolo can grow much larger than his size, increasing his strength and speed greatly. *'Hyper Explosive Demon Wave:' An attack where Piccolo creates a large blast which emanates from him in all directions. *'Light Grenade:' A very powerful blast shot from one hand. *'Masenko:' A quick blast fired with one open hand directly in front of the other. *'Special Beam Cannon (Makankosappo):' One of Piccolo's most powerful, but time consuming when it attacks, which drills through nearly everything and every being. *'Scatter Shot' (Also know as Hellzone Grenade in the Budokai Games): Multiple ki bolts surrounding the opponent, and simultaneously smashing into the target at the user's command. **'Hellzone Grenade:' A variation of Scatter Shot. Multiple energy spheres are fired to surround an opponent and are guided to simultaneously smash the opponent, creating an explosion. *'Kuchikarakikōha:' A powerful beam shot from the mouth. *'Shock Wave:' An invisible ki blast of a sudden wind attack that can be launched theoretically from any part of the body. Also called Exploding Wave. *'Zanzoken:' An ability to move so fast over short distances, that it leaves an afterimage behind. *'Afterimage Technique:' An ability to move so fast over short distances, that it leaves an after-image behind. Piccolo sends out and image of himself to confuse his enemy. Key: 23rd Budokai Saga | Saiyan Saga | Frieza Saga | Cell Saga | Buu Saga | Universe 6 Saga | Universe Survival Saga Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2